Andèra (country)
:This page is about the country. For the island also known as Andèra that is a state of the country, go to Andèra (island). Andèra is a country. It was founded in 1989, and it has multiple states that are located on different islands (most of which were purchased from Duck Island in 2018). It has signed the Delphi Pact and is a member of the United Antarctic Nations and the Free Republic Union. History 20th century :For the history of the island of Andèra before the creation of the country, look at the History section of the Andèra (island) page. The country of Andèra was created by a penguin called Cooldude254, after he discovered the island of Andèra in 1984, when he was traveling with his brother at unknown islands. However, his brother Lamedude254 stole his boat. After building a new boat and sailing back to Antarctica to tell the other penguins about the island, he returned. Some years later, in 1989, he chopped down the forest that grew on the island with 5 other penguins, and then officially created the a country of Andèra. Many other countries soon recognized it. Cooldude also tried to annex a second island that is located near the island of Andèra, but he wasn't able to do that because the country didn't have a military yet, so the island of Andèra remained as the only state of the country until 2018. 21st century In 2013, after the Manifest Destiny Treaty was written and signed by Snowiny, Margate, Amataria and Shops Island, Andèra joined the Free Republic Union to gain protection from possible annexation. The first Andèran South Pole Council Delegate was Gneptoon Lonkinz, who was also the general of the Andèran army. In 2016, Andera's government started planting trees to make a new forest. As of May 22, 2018, 30% of the former forest's territory had been turned into a new forest, and as of September 17, 2019, it had been done with about 55% of the territory. In 2017, it was found out that a group of penguins, led by Gneptoon, was planning to coup the Andèran government and turn Andèra into a communist dictatorship (worse than East Pengolia). All of the coup planners except for Gneptoon were arrested (Gneptoon managed to escape and went to North Joseon), and Lloyd Penguface became the new South Pole Council delegate. On February 19, 2018, Andèra joined the UAN, and in May 2018, Andèra signed the Delphi Pact. Also, on May 21, 2018, the flag of Andèra was replaced with the a new one. On October 30, 2018, Andèra purchased the Duckish states of Annonia, Noot Island, Tempest Island, Motivaro and Rekt Islands, along with some of the ships of the Duckish navy. On December 1, 2018, the government system of the country was changed. The new system is similar to the Tropicalian one: the country is ruled by the president, who rules until he dies or resigns, after which his/her son, daughter or another relative will become the new president. However, although the government type was changed, Cooldude254 still stayed as the leader of the country. Also, the official name of the country was changed from "Andèra Fun Penguin Country" to "The Country of Andèra". Politics Formerly, the government of Andèra used to be a monarchy. When Cooldude254 created the country, he declared himself the "Sir Andèra" (King) of the country, and started calling himself Andèra Penguin, and his son Cooldude255 (Andèra Penguin Jr.) became the "Kid Andèra" (Prince) of the country. However, on December 1, 2018, the government system was changed to another one, similar to the one of Tropicalis: the ruler is the president, but he/she rules until he/she dies or resigns and then his/her son, daughter or another relative will become the president (if not, there will be elections). Also, when he became the president, Cooldude254 stopped calling himself Andèra Penguin. Currently, he is still the president. Also, in addition to that, the official name of the country was changed from "Andèra Fun Penguin Country" to "The Country of Andèra". The legislative branch of Andèra (the parliament) is consisted of 100 members and the executive branch (the government, the head of which is the prime minister) is consisted of 25 members, including the ministers. Laws are first passed by the parliament and then approved and put into effect by the government, but if they have less than 66% support, they can be vetoed by the president. There are elections in Andèra ever 4 years, and the current prime minister is Cole J. Bucket. There are many official and some unofficial political parties in Andèra. The unofficial ones aren't allowed to take part in elections, but they often still try to do that. Andèra's most popular political parties are the Centre Party and the Reform Party, and the least popular ones are the unofficial parties. The Communist Party is illegal because of what Gneptoon Lonkinz tried to do. Because Andèra has joined the UAN, it also has an UAN representative. Andèra's current UAN representative is a penguin called Zane von Ninja. Symbols The anthem of Andèra is called "The World is Just Awesome". It is broadcasted on the radio every Sunday. There is no royal anthem in Andèra. The motto of Andèra is "Deserts are boiling, Andèra is "cool"!". The current flag of Andèra replaced a previous one on May 21, 2018. File:AnderaNewFlag.png|The current flag of Andèra and the Andèran State of Andèra. File:AnderaFlag.png|The former flag of Andèra and the Andèran State of Andèra. File:AnnoniaNewFlag.png|The flag of the Andèran State of Annonia. File:ParchatoacticioneopiFlag.png|The flag of the Andèran State of Parchatoacticioneopi. File:TempestIslandFlag.png|The flag of the Andèran State of Tempest Island. File:Nootflag2.png|The flag of the Andèran State of Noot Island. File:MotivaroFlag2.png|The flag of the Andèran State of Motivaro. File:Rektflag2.png|The flag of the Andèran State of Rekt Islands. Economy A big part of the Andèran economy is made up of a car building company, a tram building company and a trolleybus building company. The car building company called AndèraCar, and it has car factories in the cities of Andera Town, Las Andera and Andera Land, all of which are located on the island of Andèra. The tram building company, which has a tram factory in Las Andera, is called AndèraTram, and the trolleybus building company, which has a trolleybus factory in Andera Land, is called AndèraTrolleybus. There is also a train factory in Andera Town. The cars, trams, trains and trolleybuses are exported to many countries. Tax rates in Andèra are high enough to fund government services, but low enough to not make anyone angry. In 2005, they were raised, but that made most of the penguins who live in the country angry, so they were lowered again. It is unknown if there are currently any loopholes to avoid taxes in Andèra. The government is always looking for and removing them. The current unemployment rates of Andèra are somewhere around 3.2%. The currency of Andèra used to be called Andèra Cash (A$). However, in October 2018, Andèra decided to adopt the Circum instead. Education School is compulsory for 9 grades for all the young penguins and other creatures who live in Andèra and its states. Most of the subjects are compulsory but there are also a few non-compulsory ones. Math was changed from being compulsory for all the grades to being compulsory for the first two grades after that was done in Duck Island, because Cooldude254 decided that it is a good idea to do that. The subjects are: Inhabitants Most of the inhabitants of Andèra are penguins and puffles, but a few ducks live in most of the states, as well. The percentage of different penguin species isn't the same in all of the states, but some of the states have a lot of High Penguins living in them. *Cooldude254 *Cooldude255 *Cole J. Bucket *Lloyd Penguface *Zane von Ninja *Gneptoon Lonkinz (formerly) *Waddlerpingu *Shadow Quackerpingu Migration Migration in Andèra is mostly composed of penguins and puffles moving from the smaller states to the bigger ones. Also, some penguins and puffles move from other countries, like Duck Island and the United States of Antarctica, to Andèra, and some penguins and puffles (a smaller number than those moving to Andèra) move from Andèra to other countries. Geography All of the states of the country of Andèra are located on different islands. The island of Andèra and Tempest Island are located in the Sub-Antarctic Sea. Annonia and Noot Island are located in the Duck Archipelago. Motivaro is a small archipelago located northeast of Annonia, and Rekt Islands are a chain of volcanic islands located west of Annonia. The capital of Andèra, Andera Town, is located on the island of Andèra. Military Andèra's military contains the army, the air force and the navy. The Andèran army contains 150,100 soldiers and a lot of tanks, the air force contains a lot of planes, helicopters and pilots and the navy contains a lot of ships that were bought from Duck Island and Quackerfleet and some sailors. The size of the military grew after Andèra purchased some of the Duckish states, because the Duckish soldiers from those states joined the Andèran army and a lot of the ships of the Duckish navy were bought, as well. The military is used to protect the country from other countries that might want to annex it (although the country is a part of the FRU). Andèra has a secret agency called the Top Secret Agency, which was created in September 2018. Before that, there was an EPF branch protecting the country from villains. States *Andèra is the first state of the country. *Annonia is a big island that was purchased from Duck Island. *Parchatoacticioneopi is an island that used to not be a separate state and was counted as a part of Annonia instead. However, it was turned into a separate state in December 2019. *Noot Island is an island that was purchased from Duck Island. Before being annexed by Duck Island, it was a dictatorship. *Tempest Island is a small windy isand off the coast of Antarctica that was purchased from Duck Island. *Motivaro is an archipelago that was purchased from Duck Island. *Rekt Islands are a chain of volcanic islands located west of Annonia that was purchased from Duck Island. Maps File:AnderaMap.png|A map of the Andèran state of Andèra. File:AnnoniaMap.png|A map of the Andèran state of Annonia. File:ParchatoacticioneopiMap.png|A map of the Andèran state of Parchatoacticioneopi. File:Nootmap.png|A map of the Andèran state of Noot Island. File:TempestIslandMap.png|A map of the Andèran state of Tempest Island. File:MotivaroMap.png|A map of the Andèran state of Motivaro. Relations with other nations * Duck Island - Excellent - Andèra has excellent relations with Duck Island. * Latel - Excellent - Andèra has excellent relations with Latel. * Lavaheart Island - Excellent - Andèra has excellent relations with Lavaheart Island. * Freezeland - Great - The relations between Andèra and Freezeland are great and the countries often trade. * United Provinces - Good - Andèra has great relations with the new United Provinces since they didn't show an interest in annexing them like Snowiny did. * United States of Antarctica - Excellent - After joining the FRU, these nations improved relations significantly. Joining the Union also prevented Andera from being annexed by one of the Manifest Destiny signatories, specifically Snowiny. * Candvia - Great - Andèra has great relations with Candvia. * Snowzerland - No relations - Andèra has no relations with Snowzerland, but some Andèrans are afraid that Snowzerland might want to annex Andèra. * East Pengolia - No relations - Same as Snowzerland. * North Joseon - No relations - Same as Snowzerland and East Pengolia. See also *Andèra (island) Trivia *There are many SPAMs and Cheap Stores in most of the states of Andèra. Category:Countries Category:Free Republics Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Islands